Lawrence
Lawrence,'''He '''lives in Tastyville,He born at Tacodale in 1988,and moved to Tastyvillle in 1996. He works at 09:00am to 18:30pm. Orders Pizzeria *12 Sausages *15 Minutes *Sliced into 4 pieces Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Beef *Nacho Cheese *Brown Rice *Tomato *Loco ? Sauce *Hot Sauce Freezeria *Large Mint Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *6 Cookies Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *6 Buttle *Bacon Waffle *Maple Syrup Drink *Large Chocolate Milk Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Bacon Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Chicken Strips *6 Garlic Chicken Strips Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll *Cheese *Chili *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink And Popcorn **Large Root Beer **Large Chocolate Corn Burgeria To go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Fried Egg *Bacon *BBQ Sauce Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle Cupcake 1 *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Spinkles in Other Holidays) *Creameo Bits *Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie (3 Nutty Butter Cups in Other Holiday) Cupcake 2 *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla in Other Holiday) *Chocolate Chips *3 Chocolate Acorn (3 Nutty Butter Cups in other Holiday) Freezeria HD *Large Mint Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge *Creameo *Cookie Pastaria *Ragular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognese (Midnight Marsala in New Year) *6 Proscuitto *3 Meatballs *3 Sausage *Black Peppers (Rainbow Peppercorn in New Year) *Foccacia Freezeria To Go! *Large Mint Sundae With Creameo Bits *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Topping *Sprinkles *3 Creameos Donuteria * Regular Ring Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Strawberry Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Mini-Mallows * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Clear Glaze ** Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday Donut * Maple Morning ** Regular Ring Donut *** Maple Icing *** Honey Drizzle ** Chocolate Waffle Donut With Mocha Cream *** Strawberry Icing *** Butterscotch Drizzle *** Bacobites ** Regular Ring Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Honey Drizzle *** Rainbow Sprinkles * Halloween ** Chocolate Skull Donut *** Full Moon Icing *** Peanut Butter Drizzle *** Spooky Sprinkles ** Chocolate Skull Donut With Chocolate Mousse *** Chocolate Icing *** Licorice Drizzle ** Chocolate Ring Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Spooky Sprinkles * Thankgiving ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Cocoa Powder *** Chocolate Drizzle *** Creameo Bits ** Chocolate Acorn Donut With Pumpkin Pie Filling *** Chocolate Icing *** Candy Corn Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Chocolate Icing *** Fudge Swirl Drizzle *** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Christmas ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Vanilla Drizzle *** Snowflake Sprinkles ** Chocolate Tree Donut With Cherry Cordials Cream *** Festive Swirl Icing *** Candy Cane Drizzle ** Regular French Cruller Donut *** Clear Glaze *** Creameo Bites * New Year ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Clear Glaze *** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Chocolate Infinity Loop Cutter With Chocolate Mousse *** Midnight Powder *** Creameo Drizzle ** Regular French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Countdown Crunch * Valentine's Day ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Strawberry Icing *** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Heart Donut With Bubblegum Cream *** Valentine Powder *** Cupidberry Derps ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Clear Glaze *** Creameo Bits * St. Paddy's Day ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Choclate Icing *** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Shamrock Donut With Mint Cream *** Green Icing *** Mint Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Keylime Drizzle *** Lucky Sevens * Easter ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Choclate Icing *** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Egg Donut With Marshmallow Cheeps Cream *** Lavender Icing *** Wildberry Shake Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Pink Lemonade Drizzle *** Jelly Beans * Big Top Carnival ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Choclate Icing *** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Bearclaw Donut With Apple Pie Filling *** Cotton Candy Icing *** Choco Banana Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Candy Jacks * Summer Luau ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Choclate Icing *** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Seashell Donut With Maui Meringue *** Yellow Icing *** Luau Punch Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Tropical Charms * Starlight Jubilee ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Choclate Icing *** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Star Donut With Jubilee Jelly *** Starlight Icing *** Cherrybomb Drizzle ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Vanilla Icing *** Blue Star Sprinkles * Sky Ninja Returns ** Chocolate French Cruller Donut *** Choclate Icing *** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Pon de Ring Donut With Whipped Cream *** Azuki Icing *** Matcha Drizzle ** Chocolate Pon de Ring Donut With Whipped Cream *** Vanilla Icing *** Cantaloupe Drizzle *** Boba Bubbles Wingeria HD * 8 Teriyaki Chicken Strips * 8 Smoky Bacon Shrimp Pizzeria To Go! * 6 Bacon (left) * 3 Ham (top right half) * 3 Sausage (bottom right half) * Well-Done Bake * 8 pieces Cheeseria * Three Cheese Bread (Cheddar Swirl Bread in New Year) with shredded cheddar * BBQ Sauce(Mac n' Cheese in New Year) * Bacon * Sliced Ham(Mac n' Cheese in New Year) * Bacon * Ketchup(Parmesan Sauce in New Year) * Regular Toast * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Nacho Sauce ** Bacon Bits Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Chocolate Cake(Butter pecan cake in Thankgivings) * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Spinkles in Other Holidays) *Creameo Bits *Feather Cookie, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Feather Cookie (3 Nutty Butter Cups in Other Holiday) Cupcake 2 *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in Other Holiday) *Chocolate Chips *3 Chocolate Acorn (3 Nutty Butter Cups in other Holiday) Cupcakeria HD * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting Cupcake 1 *Maple Syrup Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in Other Holiday) *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Stick,Mini Donut,Waffle Stick (3 Nutty Butter in other Holiday) Cupcake 2 * Frosted Sugar Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holiday) * Chocolate Drizzle * 3 Bacon (3 Nutty Butter in other Holiday) Category:Closers Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:L Customers Category:Cheeseria Category:Boys Category:Cupcakeria Category:Customers by 495148 Ranks to unlock him Pizzeria:5 Burgeria:14 Taco Mia!:Day 4 Freezeria:44 Pancakeria:25 Burgeria HD:21 Wingeria:27 Hot Doggeria:40 Cupcakeria:Second Day in rank 47 Freezeria HD:Time Customer All games after Freezeria HD :1 Day After Papa Loiue Unlocked Trivia *If you serve a mayo,onion,onion sauce in his meal,you won't get any build station's points *He is a fan of the Tacodale Hardshells *He extremely loves Bacon, Chocolate and Cookies. *His favorite special recipe sandwich is BBQ Bacon,Meat Lover's and Sunrise Sandwich *Cause he don't like onion because he hate its smells *He works on monday and friday,He can't come to eat meal on his working day *In cupcakeria,He unlocked at Second day of rank 47 on Halloween but isn't his favorite holiday PLSP:TVofFC! How to Unlock: Unlocks on Bacon Village 1, requires double jump Weapon: Katana Skill: Double Jump Gallery Mugshot.png|Lawrence Mugshot in papa's pastaria Lawrence First Look.jpg|His look in Papa's Pizzeria to Papa's Burgeria Lawrence Normal.jpg|His look in Papa's Taco Mia! to Papa's Cupcakeria ChibiLawrance.jpg|Lawrence in Chibimaker 20140625103951!Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence's Look on Pastaria Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence's New look in Freezeria To Go! to Pizzeria To Go! lawrenceincheeseria.jpg|Lawrence's new look in Cheeseria Lawrencerinmaruanime.png|Lawrence anime version(Made in Rinmaru Games) Category:Closers Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria HD Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:L Customers Category:Cheeseria Category:Boys Category:Cupcakeria Category:Customers by 495148